¿¡Mi Novio Es Un Yandere?
by Hollowkilljoy
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te das cuenta de que tu novio esta loco por ti? Literalmente, bueno yo lo se muy bien, soy Sasuke Uchiha y estas es la historia de mi vida, junto a Naruto, mi novio yandere/ AU, Lemon, Yaoi, SasuNaru, OOC.


**_I´M BACK BITCHES!, no se si me conozcan o me recuerden, pero hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, debido a unos problemas escolares (todo un show por que saque un 8 y no acepto menos de 9 xD), como sea, soy Hollowkilljoy, y vengo con una nueva historia Yaoi, es un SasuNaru, espero que les guste, y tal y como dice el título, en esta historia Naruto será un yandere, espero que sea de su agrado!_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

**_Mi Novio Es Un Yandere?_**

_***~POV SASUKE~***_

Hola, me presento, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 19 años y estudio la Universidad en Japón, mi país de origen. Aquí en Japón conocí al amor de mi vida, seguramente se preguntaran quien es, pues es Naruto Namikaze, un lindo chico rubio de ojos azules, piel bronceada y tres marquitas en sus mejillas que lo hacen ver como un zorrito. El es un año menor que yo, y estudia en la misma facultad que yo, criminología.

El y yo nos conocimos el primer día de clases, pues ambos chocamos en el pasillo pues habíamos llegado tarde. Al principio creí que era un acosador por seguirme después de haberme disculpado, pero elimine ese pensamiento en cuanto vi que estudiaba lo mismo que yo. Tiempo después ya éramos mejores amigos, pues teníamos muchas cosas en común, éramos japoneses de nacimiento, amábamos el anime, vivíamos solos, tenemos dos hermanos mayores y también nos encanta el clima frio, pero así como tenemos cosas en común, también tenemos desacuerdos.

Un ejemplo de estos podría ser que el ama el ramen y yo amo los tomates, el acostumbra tener muchos amigos y yo soy todo lo contrario, somos como el fuego y el hielo, pero aun así, hemos aprendido a superar estas diferencias.

Pero hay algo que en verdad me preocupa... . . . . . **MI NOVIO ES UN YANDERE!**

Es por eso que he decidido empezar a vigilarlo las 24 horas del día, pero otra cosa que se preguntaran es, ¿por que piensas eso?, pues todo empezo de esta forma...

**~Hace 1 año~ *FLASHBACK***

Escuche el timbre sonar, indicando que la rutina escolar habia finalizado, me relaje pues era Viernes y tendría tiempo para descansar despues de una semana de examenes y proyectos, como siempre fui el que mas sobresalio de todos. Mis pasos eran firmes y se dirigian hacia la salida del aula, despues al pasillo, despues a la entrada de la escuela, despues a la calle, y despues al...suelo?

-Hola Sasu!-me sobé el rostro de manera suave, mientras observaba al responsable de mi estruendosa caida, el niño mas bonito de todos, Naruto Namikaze. De no ser porque es el, ya lo hubiera matado a golpes

-Hola dobe-salude de forma seria, disimulando las ganas que tenia de estrujarlo en mis brazos y besarlo de manera apasionada y la posicion en la que nos encontrabamos no ayudaba para nada, el arriba de mi, nuestros rostros a menos de 5 cm de distancia, por Dios!

-No me llames asi!-dijo con un puchero Naru

-Entonces como quieres que te llame? Usuratonkashi?-pregunte de manera divertida, cosa muy rara en mi

-Mejor dime Naru o Naru-chan-dijo poniendo una tierna e inocente sonrisa mientras me abrazaba

-Esta bien, "Naru", te gustaria venir conmigo a comer un helado?-era mi oprtunidad perfecta

-POR SUPUESTO!-Dijo mientras me apretaba con mas fuerza

-Entonces ven-me levante y le di mi mano

Despues de caminar por varias cuadras hasta llegar a nuestro destino, una heladeria llamada "Hyuuga", la cual es atendida actual y anteriormente por una joven de nuestra edad que se llama Hinata Hyuuga, la cual es muy linda, pero no estoy interesado en las chicas.

Buscamos una mesa libre, pues estaba muy lleno, no a su maxima capacidad, pero lo estaba, en fin encontramos la mesa y ordenamos, el un helado doble de vainilla y chocolate, y yo solo un cono sencillo de fresa

Pude notar que mientras comiamos relejadamente nuestros postres, el me miraba, pero lo extraño era que no se molestaba en disimularlo, al contrario, hasta me miraba mientras comia, cosa que me enternecio.

Terminamos nuestros helados, pagamos y nos fuimos, aun quedaba gran parte de la tarde, asi que nos fuimos a dar un paseo.

Las horas pasaron mientras ambos platicabamos y caminabamos, pero claro, el dia no es eterno asi que enseguida la noche amenazaba con caer, entonces no me quedo alternativa mas que hacer mi confesion de una vez por todas.

-Naru-lo llame relajadamente

-Si, Sasu, dijo mientras me miraba dulcemente

-Yo, etto, queria decirte que...ya sabes que...-calle en seco, al sentir unos carnosos labios muy dulces sobre los mios, al principio no pude corresponder, pero pasados los segundos logre llevar el ritmo

-ME GUSTAS SASUKE UCHIHA!-grito Naruto mientras me abrazaba sobreprotectoramente por el torso

-Tu tambien me gustas Naruto Namikaze-le confesé. Nos miramos por un momento hasta que el me volvio a besar de manera apasionada. Me tuve que agachar a su altura, pues el media como 1.65 y yo como 1.80. Al final, fui el hombre mas feliz de todos...al menos por esos momentos...

**_~3 meses despues~_**

Habian pasado 3 meses desde que mi rubito y yo nos habiamos hecho novios, todo marchaba normal, saliamos, ibamos a la escuela juntos, nos besabamos, abrazabamos, pero aun no habiamos llegado al sexo, pues yo sentia que debia pasar mas tiempo para que lo hagamos por primera vez.

Estaba mirando el paisaje que rodeaba el campus, sin prestar atencion a lo que el profesor estaba explicando, pues soy el mejor de la clase y conozco casi todos los temas, practicamente, solo vengo aqui a sacar mi titulo.

El sonido del timbre que indicaba que ya nos podiamos retirar, me saco de mis pensamientos, y me dispuse a empacar todas mis cosas. Mientras guardaba los libros que seguramente ocuparia para la tarea, senti que alguien posaba su mano sobre mi hombro...

-Shikamaru?-pregunte un poco desconcertado, pues el y yo no acostumbrabamos hablar mucho

-Recuerda que hoy tenemos reunion de representantes de grupo-cierto lo habia olvidado!

-Oh, pues...-estaba a punto de decir algo cuando...

-Sasu!, que haremos hoy?-llego mi rubito, mientras me besaba la mejilla y me abrazaba

-A que te refieres?-pregunte nuevamente desconcertado

-Dijiste que hoy estarias conmigo todo el dia!-me recordo mi angelito mientras me tomaba del brazo

-Lo siento Naruto, pero hoy Sasuke estara ocupado, por cierto rapido que se nos hace tarde-respondio por mi Shikamaru

-Pero Sasu me lo prometio! Cierto Sasu?-hablo mi novio

-Naruto, ya te dije que el va a estar ocupado-respondio el de peinado de piña

-El va a estar conmigo-dijo Naruto con su cara completamente estoica

-Vamos Sasuke, porque faltan solo 5 minutos paraque empieze-

-Perdon Naruto, pero hoy no puedo, tal vez mas tarde-le respondi mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-Esta bien-respondio triste Naru

Shikamaru y yo abandonamos el salon, dejando a Naruto solo, la verdad me sentia mal por el, pero no podia faltar, hoy hablariamos sobre los nuevos libros de texto, y no queria que mi salon se quedara sin ellos, no es que me importe, pero un Uchiha siempre tiene que ser el mejor.

_**~Dos horas mas tarde~**_

La reunion aun no acababa, y la verdad estaba empezando a aburrirme, no entiendo por que el idiota de Neji, quiere que me quede a escuchar toda la jodida reunion. Lo unico que entendia era bla bla bla...

-Si Shikamaru?-el mencionado levanto la mano en señal de peticion u objecion

-Podria ir al baño?-dijo con su cara de limon chupado (N/A: Mira quien habla xD)

-Claro, pero no tardes, que aun falta mucho-joder aun faltaba mas?

Me resigne a que no saldria de ese lugar nunca, pero ni modo, no puedo hacer nada, pero yo no tengo la culpa de ser el mas listo de la facultad.

-Oigan, no creen que Naruto ya tardo demasiado?-pregunto Neji, un poco preocupado- Sasuke, puedes ir a buscarlo?

-Como sea-respondi aburridamente mientras me levantaba para salir del salon

Tal y como dije, sali y me tope con un medio oscuro pasillo, pues las clases habian acabado alrededor de las 4:30 pm, y eran las seis, asi que era normal ver dicho lugar solo. Camine de manera...¿nerviosa?, si, me sentia de esa forma, sentia que alguien tenia sus ojos clavados en mi.

Despues de pasar por dos pasillos, me tope con el baño de hombres. Estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta pero una voz en mi cabeza me decia que no debia hacerlo. Cuando por fin me decidi por hacerlo, una mano me atrapo la muñeca, evitando que la abriera, y era la mano de...

-Naruto!-grite asustado, crei que el se habia ido ya hace algunas horas- Que haces aqui? Deberias estar en casa

-Es que yo te extrañe mucho, y me decidi por quedarme-me beso de manera dulce, y se tuvo que parar de "puntitas" para alcanzarme, lo cual causaba que se viera demasiado tierno.

Al terminar el beso, me abrazo pero tenia el pensamiento de que solo lo hacia para evitar que abriera la puerta.

-Naru...-dije mientras lo separaba

-Si Sasu?-pregunto con su carita sonrojada

-Por que no me dejaste abrir la puerta?-

-Porque...-vi que empezaba a temblar

-No importa-le reste importancia y con mi mano tome la perilla, la gire y cuando iva a abrir, de nueva cuenta, Naruto me detuvo

-No la abras-me advirtio felizmente, pero esta vez, su sonrisa me causo un enorme escalofrio y temor

-Por que no?, y por que llevas una chaqueta encima?

-Porque tenia frio ttebayoo'-me dijo alegremente

Lo separe de mi mano y en un rapido movimiento, le quite la chaqueta y vi algo que me dejo en estado de Shock...Su camisa tenia manchas de sangre y enseguida note que tambien su mano y que la mia tambien estaba manchada

Me asuste...y empezaba a decubrir porque el no queria que entrara a ese lugar, despues de todo, estoy estudiando criminologia...

Aproveche que mi otra mano estaba libre y en un agil movimiento, abri la puerta, y en cuanto lo vi, lleve una de mis manos a mi boca para evitar soltar un gran y estruendoso grito. La imagen que estaba presenciando, era la de un ensangrentado Shikamaru, con varias heridas en su pecho, su cabeza sangraba y por lo que veia, ya no respiraba, y su corazon seguramente no latia. Voltee a ver a Naruto el cual me veia sonrientemente desde la puerta, abri mis ojos desesperadamente

-Tu hiciste esto?-le pregunto con la voz un poco quebrada

-Si, lo hice por ti! El queria alejarnos y tu y yo nos amamos mucho!-se acerco un poco

-Naruto, no entiendo porque lo hiciste, eso no es excusa para matar a alguien!-le dije histericamente, el panico comenzo a invadirme y lo unico que queria en ese momento era salir corriendo de ahi

-Claro que si! Lo hice por nuestro amor, y eso es lo mas importante, o, tu no me quieres?-vi que su semblante animado, cambio por el de uno serio y frio

-Si Naruto te amo, pero esto esta demasiado lejos!-

-Ya vez? Aun me amas, entonces por que estamos haciendo esto cuando podríamos besarnos?-

-Alejate de mi monstruo!-grite fuertemente, y lo empuje haciéndolo caer.

Me fui corriendo por los pasillos, sin un rumbo en especifico, claro que me empecé a cansar, y peor aun, podía escuchar que Naruto se acercaba!

-Tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre Sasu! Te Amo!-escuche el grito de Naruto, mientras corría hacia mi

-Alejate!-encontré el armario del conserje, y me escondía ahí

Escuche que Naruto golpeaba la puerta, pero después de un tiempo se fue, dejándome perturbado y asustado

**_*End Flashback*_**

Fue ese día en el que me di cuenta de que mi novio...es un yandere.

* * *

**¿Me merezco un review? Espero que si :3, según sus comentarios (espero que sean buenos o constructivos), seguire la historia, y me esforzare en hacer que cada capitulo les guste, los veo luego**

_**~Hollowkilljoy**_


End file.
